


The Time Has Come...

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: But it's a nice death, Character Death, F/M, Movie Spoilers, Oc Miguel Wife, Original Character(s), go see Coco then read this!, sleep death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Miguel contemplates what he has accomplished in his life before the sun sets on his time.Unbeta'd so please be gentle in the comments and please read all Tags!





	The Time Has Come...

**Author's Note:**

> So with the ending of Spn s13 I have fallen head first into the fandom of Coco. 
> 
> THIS STORY IS A MAJOR SPOILER OF THE ENDING SO PLEASE SEE COCO FIRST THEN READ THIS! 
> 
> I love this movie in all it's concepts, the art, the culture, the characters, the music. It's all so indescribably amazing that its overwhelming.  
> I have seen this movie up to twenty times now and I still cry at some parts. 
> 
> So of course I had to write fan-fiction for it. 
> 
> Please think of the album that I wrote about is like the Interstella 5555 movie. Miguel's album is like that! 
> 
> I am admitting now that I know nothing of this culture other than what I have learned from the movies backstory, commentary, and the movie itself. I especially can not speak Spanish so that is why I tried to keep it out of my fanfic, I only copied what I know from the movie.  
> I'm sure i still got things wrong so please tell me if i did, i'm all about learning what i didn't do right! 
> 
> Finally Hector is my favorite and He and Imelda is seriously the best couple ever! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It’s weird knowing that your time has come. 

You hear from other family, friends, in stories, and movies all the time that when the time comes one will know. You just always believe they are just saying that to make others feel better, not that it’s _really_ real. 

Miguel knows now that they were right, and that his time was tonight. 

Miguel laid in bed looking around him as much as he could. He could barely see anything but whichever he could catch he wanted to see one last time. 

He wanted to make sure he fell asleep before his daughter came into his room in a few hours. She didn’t need to see him go. She already went through that with her mother, his beautiful wife, Joana. Now that it was his time he didn’t want his family to be present for it. Besides his family was big, if they were all present for his crossing his room would be very crowded. 

Miguel smiled at his own inner joke before nodding in understanding. When he closed his eyes, it would happen. He wasn’t worried though for he had done everything in his power to do right by his family. 

All those years ago when he had returned from his adventure in the Land of the Dead, he worked endlessly to achieve two things. 

The first one being that everyone and their generations before them knew what a coward and deplorable man Ernesto de la Cruz was. 

The collection of letters from Mamá Coco was the only form of proof but it had been more than enough. How evil Ernesto was spread through out the continents and even though some still liked the way he had sung Papá Héctor’s song, they at least knew the truth. 

As long as they knew the truth, that was all that mattered to Miguel. 

The second thing was that he had worked to the bone to accomplish standing on his own as a musician. 

Once he was old enough he had saved money and traveled the world. It had been a very short time because he didn’t want to be away from his family for long, but he had done it to spread the story of de la Cruz and to obtain inspiration for his music. 

As he continued in life he wrote songs by the dozens. It took time for them to be accepted but with the fact that he was Papá Héctor’s family the songs were enjoyed and sometimes loved.  


The question that always came up though was if he was ever going to recreate Hector Rivera’s songs. Was he ever going to sing them way they were meant to be heard and his response was always ‘maybe one day’. 

It was on one of his last albums that the peoples pleas became a reality. 

It was called Día de los Muertos and it was the story of his adventure in song form. He wrote songs on how he traveled to the department of family reunions with his family, when he had a fight with Dante to get to de la Cruz’s tower, how it felt to fly on Pepita, he wrote a song for it all. Those songs were there but also he had included his Papá Héctor’s and Mamá Imelda’s songs as well. 

It became the only way one could listen to Héctor Rivera’s music the way he wanted to share it with the world, especially Remember Me. 

The album was nothing short of a masterpiece and went on to win award after award, not just in Mexico but in several other countries as well. Miguel was so happy for the album had been the one he had poured his heart and soul into. He had worked over seven years on it and apparently it had all been worth it. 

Some people believed some of the story on the album to be nothing but a tall tale, it at least shared Papa Héctor’s story with anyone who listened. In that way, Papá Héctor would never have to fear the final death ever again. 

He would especially not have to fear from being forgotten by the Rivera family again, Miguel had made sure of it. 

Miguel had found the love of his life through music, then his children were musicians and so were their children. Not all of them were, but even if they wanted nothing to do with music, they were always still loved and supported. Miguel always made sure that any member of his family was supported in any way that they needed. 

He had never forgotten what it felt like when his family was against him, so he made sure none of the rest of his family ever _ever_ felt like that. 

He always lived by what he said while standing next to Papa Héctor in the Land of the Dead; ‘Family comes first.’ 

He knew his family would continue that teaching. The Rivera’s were musicians, shoe makers, whatever made them happy and would continue to be so for generations. He was more than happy to pass from this world with that knowledge. 

With a final sweep of the room Miguel sighed and closed his eyes. All these years he only feared this moment for one reason but now he would know his answer soon enough. 

~

A guitar was being strummed behind him while a dog tried his darndest to whimper out the lyrics. 

Miguel opened up his eyes to see a cloudy sky above him. He was in the plaza. The Rivera Plaza, which used to be Mariachi Plaza, where he once shined shoes, but more importantly where his love of music began. 

He was sitting up and leaning against the back of another, the one who was playing the guitar. He closed his eyes against the bright sun smiling as he listened to the strings being plucked.  


There was only one who could play the guitar like that. 

“Papá Héctor?” 

“Hey, chamaco.” Héctor replied, smiling as he looked over his shoulder at his great-great grandson. 

Miguel laughed out to the heavens in exultation, shooting around to wrap his bony arms around his mi familia, surly crushing the skeleton to death. Héctor chocked for just a second then laughed out too. He wrapped his arms around Miguel just as tightly in return. 

“I was…I was so scared…I had no way to know…I prayed it worked, but…” Miguel chocked as his fears finally disappeared and over-whelming happiness settled into his bones. 

“Oh…oh, kid…” Héctor sighed as he stroked Miguel’s hair. “…you were worried if I was still here, all these years?” 

“How could I not?” Was all Miguel whispered before pulling back to gaze into Héctor’s eyes, who gazed back proudly. 

“I’m here, chamaco. You did it and you did so much good in your life. I’m so proud of you.” They stared at each other a bit longer. Miguel had tears running down his bony cheeks, but Hector just continued to smile as he stroked them away with his thumb.

Once the younger musician’s tears had subsided and they both had a moment longer to breath, Héctor helped the two of them to their feet. 

“You ready?” Héctor asked as he pointed to the road. That must be the way they would have to go to cross over to the Land of the Dead. 

“Yeah, I am.” Before they could walk though Dante barked at Miguel’s feet. How he didn’t notice his alebrije down there sooner he didn’t know. 

“Hey, boy, you’re going to go home. You’re going to comfort the family, right? Let them know that I’m okay.” Dante just barked and licked Miguel with his overly long tongue. The dog then shook off his alebrije colors, changing into his hairless self, and shot off down the road towards the Rivera’s house. 

Miguel smiled as the dog disappeared around the corner, knowing for sure now that his family would be alright. 

He and Héctor talked as they walked, discussing the family, stories, and music the two of them had created in both worlds. When they reached the cemetery, they came to where Miguel remembered the flower bridge had been. Pepita now stood in place of the bridge, waiting for the two of them. 

They climbed on her back and Héctor joked that Pepita was the main reason he was even here instead of a Land of the Dead guard. Pepita was the one who wanted to come retrieve Miguel but didn’t allow any guards upon her back, so the family decided that Héctor should go instead. 

Special circumstances for a special occasion. 

Arriving at the Land of the Dead the two musicians were not only greeted by the family but also a whole crowd. Thousands of people showed up to welcome the famous Miguel Rivera, the musician and the living boy who had visited their land on Día de los Muertos so long ago. 

A huge celebration was thrown for Miguel’s arrival, one of the biggest in the Land of the Dead, having both Miguel and Héctor Rivera playing their music all the way until sunrise. The entire Rivera family had joined in as well. 

Then as the ending of the fiesta came upon, there was only one last song to play. 

Miguel and Héctor performed Poco Loco more passionately than any other song they had done together that night. Though it was a song meant for their lovers, it was their song as well. It had been the first one they had done together. 

It was the perfect song for a new perfect beginning. 

~The End~


End file.
